


Bus

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was in the very far back, the last possible seat row, right in the middle, and with a perfect view of the man who quickly became his newest crush. He didn’t know much about him, other than what he saw or overheard. The man had a cute face to begin with but it always seemed scrunched up in a scowl, always staring at his phone or out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

There he was. Standing almost directly in front of Gavin Free was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Just as he was almost every weekday, both of them in what seemed to somehow become their designated spots. Gavin had spotted him the first time he’d ever gotten on the bus, only when the other man had squirmed his way to the back where it was more empty, holding onto the railing as all the seats were taken.

Gavin was in the very far back, the last possible seat row, right in the middle, and with a perfect view of the man who quickly became his newest crush. He didn’t know much about him, other than what he saw or overheard. The man had a cute face to begin with but it always seemed scrunched up in a scowl, always staring at his phone or out the window.

He had brown curls that seemed unmanageable, considering how they seemed to be constantly pressed down by a beanie. He was always in normal clothes, usually jeans and a hoodie or a tee, sometimes bearing slogans or references that Gavin recognized and died to point out, eager for some sort of common ground to possibly start a conversation with.

He never did. That’d be too easy, and Gavin was far too unsure of himself for that. So he just sat there, every day on the way to work and secretly ogled the other man whenever he could. One day he noticed the other with something new, recognizing it as a DS, a little game he often saw his little sister playing with. He bought one the next day. It took almost two weeks for Gavin to actually understand how to use it, eventually getting the hang of it and playing with it every now and then on the bus.

If the other guy didn’t have his out, then neither did Gavin, though he kept it on and waiting to go back. Ogling took priority. Only a couple days later, Gavin noticed an odd flashing when he sat there, the other having just gotten off at his stop. He opened his DS, the street pass popping up and a little Mii joined his own at the gate. ‘Michael’ was its name, and it looked shockingly similar to the man he admired every day, clearly his own. Gavin couldn’t stop grinning for the next hour, overjoyed just from knowing his name.

—-

Other than the street pass there was no correspondence between them, though Gavin could’ve sworn he’d seen Michael peek over at him a couple times. He had to do it, if he didn’t then it’d just be more forlorn glances for another week. He had to work up the nerve and talk to him. Taking a deep breath, Gavin opened his mouth, eyes glued to Michael.

"H-"

He barely got the start of ‘hey’ out when suddenly the bus braked, the passengers swaying forward before suddenly lurching backward as the momentum hit. Michael’s hand slipped, and before Gavin actually realized that he was suddenly greeted with a lapful of Michael.

"O-Oh! Oh lord, um, a-are you alright?"

Gavin flustered, cheeks flushing pink as Michael pushed up a bit, their faces only inches from each other. Michael turned pink too, hurriedly looking away from Gavin and nodding. Gavin helped push him back on his feet, just as the bus stopped at a stop, a couple people getting off. The seat next to Gavin was now free, so the man hopped on the chance, smiling nervously at Michael.

"W-Would you want to sit down?"

Michael looked unsure for a moment before smiling a little, just enough to make Gavin’s heart flutter as he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

His voice. Oh what a voice, something Gavin had been imagining for months now, and somehow it was still better than he could’ve ever thought up. They sat together for a few minutes in silence, Gavin clearly more nervous than he was trying to let on, unable to keep from fidgeting and peeking over.

"I’m Michael."

Gavin jolted, looking over to the man he’d been ogling over, cheeks only growing redder. He smiled as normally as he could.

"Gavin. Nice to ah, meet you…"

"Same."

The silence fell over again, Gavin’s eyes glued to his lap, his hands held tightly together, thumbs twiddling. A couple minutes more passed and Michael’s stop came, Gavin’s head shooting up when he realized, looking momentarily crestfallen. Michael stood up, giving Gavin a small nervous smile.

"Hey, can you save the spot next to you for me tomorrow? I noticed we’re always on here around the same time so…"

Gavin’s heart swelled, his crestfallen frown being taken over by a beaming smile as he nodded up at Michael.

"I’d be happy to."

 


End file.
